


Raindrops

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kougaiji plays in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velvetina_wonka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=velvetina_wonka).



"Now, don't go beyond the end of the street," his mother is saying, as she pulls together the big, round buttons on Kougaiji's raincoat, but Kougaiji isn't really listening; he's too enchanted by the sight of the rain falling, droplets the size of quarters hitting the front walk, shaking the leaves and petals of his mother's carefully tended tulips. He wants to be out there, amongst the water droplets, is shaking with the passing of every wasted second as his mother tucks his hair back and pulls up his hood.

"And _don't_ go into the road. Kougaiji, are you listening to me?"

"Yes," it comes out sharp and sour-sounding, and his mother gives him a warning look that has Kougaiji immediately dropping his gaze to his bright red Wellies, chewing his lower lip. "I mean, yes mother."

"Good." She stands, and for a moment, her gaze is drawn beyond the water-spattered glass of the door and her face turns sad in a way that Kougaiji doesn't comprehend despite the fact that it seems to happen a lot. Then she reaches out and opens the door, ushering him forward with a hand to his shoulder. "Go on then, and be safe."

The rain is warm and heavy, it sounds like thunder when it hits the outside of Kougaiji's hood as he hop-steps down the front walk, hitting every puddle he can see. He likes the way the water sprays everywhere, springing away under his feet like it's trying to escape, and the bright little waves it makes that catch the colour of his boots.

The gutters are like rivers, dark and dangerous, choked with twigs and lawn clippings. The storm drain at the end of the driveway is like a tidal pool, full of earth worms, with a tiny vortex where the water is pushing its way down. Kougaiji watches it for a while, and then turns up the road, humming to himself as he searches for other puddles. He wants to find one high enough to nearly reach the tops of his boots - though not high enough to actually fill them up, as his mother doesn't like him coming home with wet socks - and there's always one place at the end of the street, near the Sha house, that fills up really well because the sidewalk is sagging.

The Sha house is run down, the lawn patchy in some places, overgrown in others. There are two boys living there, Gojyo, who is a year behind Kougaiji in school and always sitting outside the principal's office; and Jien, quiet and impossibly tall, with his eyes forever hidden behind his bangs. Kougaiji likes Jien; he's brave and always protecting the younger kids from the bullies, and when Kougaiji sloshes his way to the end of the block, he is sitting on the sidewalk in the rain.

He has no jacket on, and his shoes are untied, half-submerged in rainwater, and he looks very sad, with his head down and his shoulders hunched like it hurts to sit upright.

"Aren't your socks getting wet?"

Jien looks up, confused to seeing Kougaiji standing there, and says, "Yeah."

"Where are your Wellies then?"

"My what?"

"Wellies," Kougaiji holds up a foot, displaying the bright red boots on his own feet in demonstration.

"Boots? I don't have any boots."

"You don't?" Jien looks cold and sad, and sort of shy about admitting it. Kougaiji wants to make him feel better, so he asks, "do you want mine?"

Jien laughs, "No way, they wouldn't fit me. Thanks though."

Kougaiji slides his boots along the pavement. His hood falls down and the rain patters down on the top of his head and ears, catches on his eyelashes.

"You're getting wet," Jien tells him.

"I know. But you're all soaked too."

"That doesn't mean you have to be," he turns and pulls Kougaiji's hood back into place.

Kougaiji scowls at him and sticks out his tongue, Jien just laughs.

"Are you going to sit out here forever?" Kougaiji asks.

"For a while," Jien answers. "Want me to walk you home?"

"I can go myself." It's only six houses away, but Kougaiji doesn't go; instead he sits next to Jien, his coat folded under his backside to keep from getting wet. "I want to sit here though. I don't have to be home until the street lights come on."

"So you're just going to...sit here," Jien gives him the weirdest look, like he's confused, but also like he sort of thinks Kougaiji is being funny. "You're a weird kid."

Kougaiji's lip curls into a pout, but Jien pats him on the shoulder and smiles.

"Lemme see those – whaddya call 'em?"

"Wellies."

"Yeah – let's see how those wellie-things work."

Kougaiji lifts a foot and watches the water run in rivulets off the rubber, "They're working now."

"Yeah," Jien laughs and tips his face up to the rain, "I guess they are."

They sit for a while, just quiet. Kougaiji pushes his feet through the water, making it churn up and bubble at the edges. There are swirls of colour in it from spilled motor oil and the motion tangles Jien's dingy shoelaces; but he laughs, and the rain runs down the bridge of his nose almost like tears except that he looks happy.

-End-


End file.
